Through the ups and downs
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: The corridor leads him to the living room where he finds Erik standing right in front of a not so comfortable Kate. Castle watches as he leans in and he so desperately wants to say something, but before he has the chance open his mouth Kate breaks the silence. Based on the 5x22 promo. **Spoiler free people step away***


****SPOILER FREE PEOPLE STEP AWAY.****

_**So, I'm that 5% of the fandom that believes that the 'I love you' from the CTV promo is a) not for Castle, but for example Kate's dad, or b)Kate says it, but Castle doesn't say it. **_

_**Now that I've made myself clear here you have my reaction to the promo for Monday's episode. Oh and guys chill out, Kate's gonna slap Mr Fantastic on the face no worries :)**_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

"Castle it's my job…" Kate states, looking down at a very preoccupied Castle, sitting on his chair.

"I know, but Kate, do _you _have to protect him? Why don't you send Espo?"

"Gates said _I _have to go. I have to obey the orders Castle."

Castle huffs and watches Kate for a moment, "Okay fine, but I'll come pick you up later."

"Perfect. See you later." Kate winks at him and walks to the break room where Erik Vaughn, the millionaire handsome man that she has to protect, is waiting.

"Ready to go Mr Vaughn?" Kate says walking up to him. The man nods and puts his black blazer on.

Beckett drives to his apartment, in complete silence. She really doesn't know what to say but she can feel Erik's eyes on her, and that makes her feel uncomfortable.

Erik lets Kate park the car in his garage and then, together, they take the elevator to his loft. _And what a loft, the man has. _

He tells Kate to make herself at home while he disappears down the corridor. The detective walks around the living room. There's a bookshelf with all kinds of novels, from crime and mystery to poetry; she keeps walking around and stops in front a piece of art.

"That's a Picasso." Erik's voice echoes through the room.

"I know. It's beautiful." Kate says turning around to find him very close to her, "Uh, sorry." She moves away sitting down on the couch.

"So detective, I don't know anything about you…" Erik says sitting on the armchair, across from Kate.

"There's not much to know…"

"Oh, I'm sure you're a very interesting person." Erik flirts smiling seductively.

"If you say so…" Kate tries to avoid the conversation. When Erik is about to speak again Kate's phone goes off.

_Thank God!_

"I need to take this." Kate stands up and walks to the other side of the living room, _"Hey Castle!" _

"_Hey!" She smiles when he hears his voice, "How is it going?"_

"_Fine." Kate replies turning around to find Erik walking up to her, "How are things at the precinct?"_

"_Ryan and Espo are out and I'm just here missing you." Kate bits her lip. She misses him too, even though she'd left the precinct only thirty minutes ago._

"_I'll talk to you later okay? Maybe we could grab a burger at Remy's or something."_

"_You're taking me out on a date, detective?" Castle teases causing Kate to immediately blush up._

"_Maybe I am. Now I have to go. Bye."_

"_Goodbye Kate." Castle says and hangs up._

Kate and Mr millionaire spend the morning talking about everything and nothing. Erik tells the detective about his work and some funny facts about his past while Kate doesn't open up about her life, but instead talks about interesting cases. "Why do you keep Richard Castle around?" He suddenly asks.

"He's surprisingly helpful." Kate states, "Plus if it wasn't for him I would probably be dead."

"Well I'm glad you're not."

"Me too." Kate smiles remembering all the times Castle had saved her, and how he's always there for her, "Could I have a glass of water, please?" Kate breaks the uncomfortable silence.

"Sure." Erik makes a move to stand up but Kate stops him.

"Don't worry I can get it. Where's the kitchen?"

"You're my guest, let me get it for you." He says and walks to the kitchen followed by Kate. She accepts the glass and drinks it on her way back to the living room, where she places the empty glass on the coffee table.

"You know," Erik begins talking walking directly to her, "It's fate, meeting a woman like you…" He whispers standing right in front of Kate and leaning in to kiss her.

_What?_

Kate feels his lips softly press on hers and her brain freezes.

_What the hell?_

Kate rapidly pulls away and slaps him, hand wide-open. "What are you doing?" She snaps angrily.

"Oh come on Kate…" He insists reaching for her wrist.

"No!" Kate states, "I'm not single or interested in you." Kate steps as far as possible from him.

"So it's true what they say… you're dating that partner of yours." Erik says making Kate look up to him again, "You could to much better." He states leaning in to kiss her again, but Kate pushes him away in time.

"Maybe I could but Rick's the one I will ever love."

* * *

Castle walks inside Erik Vaughn's building and takes the elevator to his floor where he finds L.T. standing in front of the front door.

"Hey Castle, how're you doing?" The cop asks.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Good. You here to check on Beckett?" He asks as Castle nods.

"I'm picking her up actually, Ryan will be here in twenty minutes so if you could stay for a while…"

"Sure no problem." LT opens the door to let Castle in.

The corridor leads him to the living room where he finds Erik standing right in front of a not so comfortable Kate. Castle watches as he leans in and he so desperately wants to say something, but before he has the chance open his mouth Kate breaks the silence.

"Maybe I could but Rick's the one," She looks up to find Castle, "I will ever love."

_Love. Ever. _

Kate walks pass Erik and reaches for Castle who looks confused and astonished, "What's going on?"

"Castle! I'm so glad you're here, we need to get the hell out now!" Kate says grabbing her coat and then his hand to drag him out the apartment.

"Kate what's going on?" Rick asks as they step on the street. He grabs her by the waist to make her stop walking, "Please, talk to me."

"Do we have to do this here?"

"Yes here because I just heard you said you lo-"

"Castle… He-, Erik kissed me and I-, I swear I pulled away as fast as I could and slapped him but then he tried again and…"

Castle cuts her off by pressing his lips to hers firmly but soft and lovingly at the same time. He doesn't care that they are in the middle of New York and that their photo will probably hit the paper tomorrow.

_Kate loves him and everything is fine._

"You're the one I will ever love too." He says slightly pulling away, to lean in again. He feels Kate smile in the kiss, "I love you." She now says looking straight to his eyes, "Only you."

* * *

_**So here it goes. I couldn't help myself :)**_

_**Thoughts?**_

_*all the mistakes are mine* _


End file.
